simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia
The''' Imperial Sphere Union of Gaia', commonly known as the '''Imperial Sphere Union', or Gaia, is a country located on the planet of Kebir Blue on the southern coast of Austral Bergo, Centura Donna Continent. The Imperial Sphere Union is a unitary state comprised of three provinces, one colony and multiple territories, with a parliamentary monarchy ruled by Empress Satomi de Gaia, from the captial, Celestial City. Under the rule of Empress Satomi, the country is undergoing massive economic, education and health reforms. The Imperial Sphere Union is considered a "middle power" and is a member of various international organizations such as the Soviet Federation and the Unique World Common Market. __TOC__ Etymology The name Gaia comes from the name of the goddess or personification of the ancient homeworld. It was adopted as the country's name shortly after unification. The standard way to refer to a citizen of the Imperial Sphere Union is as an "Gaian". Most government agencies either contain the name Gaian or the prefix Imperial. The Imperial Family's surname, de Gaia, literally means "of Gaia" History Note: Simcountry dates will not be used for now, as to avoid confusion. Migration Centuries ago the people of a distant land were forced to leave their homeland because of an apocalyptic event, which resulted in the utter devastation of their homeworld. Records indicate that primitive colony vessels were used during the migration from their home planet, which is hypothesized to be somewhere in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. Records indicate that during the transit through space, the colonists onboard were subject to a form of biostasis. Due to the technology of the time, estimates indicate that only around 75% of the initial colonists on board survived the journey on the biostasis system. Surviving data modules from the colony ships themselves indicate that the colony ships were piloted by an archaic AI system. Archaeologists have found very few remnants of the colony vessels, due to the fact that the early colonists dismantled their ships for materials upon making landfall. They settled in what is now known as Centura Donna Continent, Austral Bergo, on the planet of Kebir Blue. (Detailed historical records are being uncovered.) Post Migration The first colonists made landfall* in the Austral Bergo Region and began to venture east until they discovered a region dotted with lakes. Because of the lush forests, fertile farmland and the numerous sources of water, the colonists began to build their first settlement there. This settlement became know as Syaro, which is located in, Lakes District; Western Province. Hardships faced the colonists during the initial years of settlement. Crops often failed in the their new environments, and equipment would fail or break every now and then. Within a decade many of these hardships were gone, as the settlement became more established. After the establishment of Syaro and other settlements in the area, the colonists began to expand across the land, reaching as far as current day Lindus, on the south central coast of the country. (*The approximate site of landfall was determined to be west of Syaro, near the border.) Unification Shortly after the establishment of many towns across the land, leaders from major towns began to meet in Syaro to discuss establishing a unified nation, because of their common ancestry and origins. After days of negotiations and meetings, the Imperial Federation of Gaia was born. This new country was led by the ruler of Syaro, Imperator Richard Shuiro, ''who was the last Emperor of the orignal homeland before the migration. The capital was to be located in Syaro, until a new capital was chosen or built. This new country was split into ''Provinces, with each province led by a Viceroy. Following the unification, the government ordered the construction of major infrastructure projects across the country, in order to boost the economy and to better link the towns. Expansion Era Following the years after the establishment of the Imperial Federation of Gaia, Emperor Isamu de Gaia orders a frontier settlement program. The Ministry of the Interior was given the task of locating new settlement sites and clearing them for the waves of people coming to settle them. While the task of security was delegated to the Ministry of Defence's, Agency for Internal Security (AIS). The initial settlement program expanded the country into the northeastern reaches. The initial settlement program faced only a few minor difficulties, the most severe being the skirmishes along the expanding frontier borders with warlords from the north. This eventually lead to the construction of a series of border defence posts after Phase Two of the settlement program. Phase Two of the settlement program extend the country to its present boundaries. Massive infrastructure projects followed the expansion. Superhighways, National North-South (N-1) and National West-East (N-2) were built during this era. Northern District Crisis The Northern District Crisis began when Viceroy Koetsu Iseya of the Eastern Province, provoked the miners and resource employees in the North District by raising taxes in their district and by removing their popular local representative from power. Initially peaceful protests were held in the district capital of Indasu, but when the Viceroy deployed AIS Units to disperse the protests, it turned violent. A state of emergency is declared in the Northern District and in the city of Indasu. Units of the Imperial Forces and the AIS (Agency for Internal Security) were sent in and the Viceroy of the Eastern Province is subsequently removed from power. Imperial Forces units seal off the city to prevent the riots from spreading and to stop perpetrators of the riots from exiting the city. Following the sealing off of the city, units of the AIS were sent in to enforce the law and arrest perpetrators. After days of skirmishes with rioters, the AIS finally secures the city. Imperial Forces units withdrawl shortly after. Damage to the city was estimated to be in the billions. Hundreds of people were reported dead or missing. The cities infrastructure was severely damaged, it would take years for repairs to be finished. Out of the thousands arrested, many are tried and sent to prison. The crisis was the precusor event to the Imperial Union Act. Imperial Union Act Following the Northern District Crisis, Emperor __________, orders a complete reorganization of the powers allocated throughout the country and the complete overhaul of the country's governmental structure. As a result the Imperial Union Act was passed overwhelmingly in the two chambers of parliament and signed by the Emperor. The Imperial Sphere Union was born. The Imperial Union Act reallocated powers in the government and divided the country accordingly into different administrative zones, the government was also more centralized as a result. The Imperial Union Act also steamlined the government and the military. Contemporary Era Shorty after Emperor _______ abdicates the throne for his retirement, Princess Satomi de Gaia is crowned the new ruler of the Imperial Sphere Union. Following her ascension to power, Her Imperial Majesty began a series of economic, education and health reforms. Because of her reforms the economy has grown significantly. The industrial sector has benefited the most from these reforms, as corporate tax rates hit a all time low. Thousands of kilometers of road and rail were also built as part of the effort to boost the economy. Education and health in the country also benefited immensely, as hundreds of new schools and hospitals were built. In order to execute these reforms, funding for the military was drastically cut. Numerous army units were disbanded or put on hold, and multiple naval vessels were dry docked. On April 20th 3341(Kebir Blue Year), the Imperial Colony of Ceres is established on the planet of White Giant. Few months prior to this historical event, the Imperial Navy dispatched drones onto the surface of White Giant to locate suitable locations for colonization. Shortly after, four divisions of the Imperial Guard were deployed to begin pacification operations, these operations would end with the establishment of Ceres City. Following the National Elections of 3353, Gregory Wong of the Liberal Gaia Party is elected as the country's new Prime Minister, with an astonishing 78% majority in the Imperial Assembly. Following his election, a new omnibus bill was drafted. Known as the "Gaia Omnibus Bill", this bill includes a wide range of politcal reforms. This bill has since been passed. Reforms began in 3355, will the expansion of the powers of the Imperial Assembly and the creation of new electoral districts to better represent the populace. Economic Recession of the 3350's The economy was reaching new heights of prosperity before the 3350's. But as the new decade dawned, discrepancies in the country's supply system began to adversely affect both state and public corporations. The recession took a turn for the worse during the mid 3350's, as the governments treasury numbers dropped below the mandated minimum. Measures were put into place by the Ministry of Industry, Commerce and Trade during the late 3350's to streamline the supply system and to erase inefficiencies regarding trade policies. Government statistics are currently showing a steady recovery in the economy. Government revenue, and corporate incomes have risen dramatically following the recession of the 3350's. Geography Situated on the pristine coastline of southern Centura Donna, the Imperial Sphere Union boasts some of the continents largest boreal forests and grasslands. Large proportions of the country remain covered with forests, due to the governments strict environmental policies. Grasslands dominate the southern coasts of the Western and Central Provinces, and in the foothills of the Kori Mountains in the northern area of the country. Stretching from the western borders of the country to the outskirts of Acasia, and also located in the foothill areas of the Kori Mountains of the Northern District, these grasslands provide the country with an abundant source of food. They are also home to large amounts of flora and fauna, such as deer and many species of wild grass. Between the coastal and foothill grasslands of the country are the sprawling boreal forests. These forests are home to the nations fledging lumber and eco-tourism industries. They are also home to a multitude of wildlife and plant life. Large areas of the boreal forests are protected by the government, under the Environmental Conservation Acts. The acts gave way to numerous national and regional parks as well as wildlife sanctuaries. Tracts of forests that are permitted to be logged by the government are managed by the Ministry of the Environment, which manages thousands of hectares of sustainable logging sites. The Imperial Sphere Union has a fairly mild climate, with temperatures ranging from around -20ºC to around 30ºC. Precipitation is plentiful and is fairly spread out accross the country, although coastal regions recieve a slighty higher amount of precipitation annually. Prevailing winds approach the country from the southernly direction, causing stormy conditions along the coast of the country during the late summer and early autumn months. Heavy snowfall occurs during the winter months, mostly in the northern areas of the country. Although polar air masses from the north have caused blizzard like conditions as far south as Helsson. Government and Politics The Imperial Sphere Union is a unitary state under a form of absolute monarchy. Empress Satomi is the head of state of the Imperial Sphere Union as well as its territories and colonies. Executive powers are exercised by the Empress and are delegated to the Prime Minister and her ministers. The Parliament of the Imperial Sphere Union meets at the Imperial Parliamentary Complex in Celestial City. The parliament is split into two chambers, the Imperial Senate and the Imperial Assemby. The latter is voted in by the populace of the Imperial Sphere Union. Senators are appointed by the Empress on the recommendations of the ruling prime minister. Senators and Members of Parliament (Imperial Assembly) have 5 year terms, equal to that of the ruling Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is chosen by the members of the Imperial Assembly and appointed by the Empress. Each province also has a parliament to govern their local affairs, although their powers are limited. Provinces are ruled by Viceroys, who are appointed by the monarch. Currently all of the Viceroys are related to the Imperial Family. Territories and colonies are ruled by Governor-Viceroys, who are again, appointed directly by the monach of the Imperial Sphere Union. Unlike the Provinces, the territories and colonies are ruled more directly by the Imperial Government in Celestial City and by Her Imperial Majesty. Administrative Divisions The Imperial Sphere Union is divided into 3 Provinces, 1 Territory, and 1 Special District. The 3 Provinces are split into their respective districts. The Celestial City Capital District is the only region in the Imperial Sphere Union with the distinction of a Special District. Each province is governed by a Viceroy, who answers directly to the government of the Imperial Sphere Union and its monarch. The Imperial Sphere Union also retains a colony on the planet of White Giant. The Imperial Colony of Ceres is divided into two distinct administrative regions, the Northern Settlement Sector and the Southern Settlement Sector. The colony is governed by the Colonial Administration and by Her Imperial Majesty. ImperialColonyofCeres.png|The flag of the Imperial Colony of Ceres. Imperial Parliamentary Buildings.jpg|The Imperial Parliamentary Complex, located in Celestial City, the capital of the Imperial Sphere Union. Empress Satomi.jpg|Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Satomi de Gaia Foreign Relations The Imperial Sphere Union is a member of the Soviet Federation , and the Unique World Common Market. The country currently has embassy programs with the Federal Empire of Lusitania and the Federal Republic of Aquitania. The Imperial Sphere Union continues to open up more diplomatic relationships with other countries, as part of a government initiative to bring the country out of its isolationist stance. Despite the country's history of isolationism, the Imperial Sphere Union is a major relief supplier on Kebir Blue, sending relief resources and personnel to countries in that are in need (Ranked in the Top 20 Relief Suppliers). Military The armed forces of the Imperial Sphere Union, consists of two branches: The Imperial Army, and the Imperial Navy. These branches are managed jointly by the Ministry of Defence and Her Imperial Majesty. The command in chief of the Imperial Armed Forces is the monarch of the Imperial Sphere Union, to whom the members of the armed forces swear allegiance. Military service is voluntary. Although in an event of war, limited conscription may occur. The Imperial Armed Forces can be deployed at moments notice by the Navy's fleet of obital and intergalactic transport vessels. The Imperial Navy is the backbone of the Imperial Forces, comprising of a fleet of carriers, battlecruisers, and cruisers. The Navy maintains two separate fleets, the Homeland Defence Fleet, and the Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet. The Homeland Defence Fleet is responsible from the defense of the homeland on Kebir Blue. The Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet is responsible for the defence of the Imperial Sphere Unions offworld territories and exploration of the stellar reaches. Both fleets contain units of the Imperial Marines, for deployments on terrestrial objects and in hostile situations. The Imperial Army shares joint responsibility with the Navy in the defence of the Imperial Sphere Union's territories. Currently the Army is primarily deployed, for the most part, on foreign peacekeeping and humanitarian missions. Most Army units are stationed on various Imperial Navy vessels and defence stations. ISU Selene.jpg|ISU Leviathan, new Minerva Class carrier. Imperial Navy Battlecruiser.jpg|ISU Victoria, a new Ceres Class battlecruiser. ISU Honos.png|ISU Honos, a Ares Class cruiser, the backbone of the Imperial Navy. Law Enforcement Law enforcement is handled by the Agency for Internal Security (AIS), a paramilitary (Gendarmerie) organization operated by the Ministry of Defence and partially by the Ministry of the Interior. Its security forces are headquartered in Algade. The AIS, ''provides domestic security as well as border security. It is also responsible for the enforcement of the Imperial Sphere Union's laws. The AIS is deployed in every province under imperial security laws to perform duties such as, enforcement of imperial laws, domestic security and counter-terrorism operations. Units of the Gaian Directorate of Intelligence'' assist in counter-terrorism operations. The GDI is solely administered by the Ministry of Defence unlike the AIS. Economy Infrastructure As much as 50% of energy in the Imperial Sphere Union is produced from fusion reactors, an estimated 30% from the country's new orbital solar array system, which is yet to be fully operational, and another 20% from sources such hydro power, and geothermal power plants. Because of increasing energy consumption nationwide, especially from the industrial sector, the government has drastically increased funding for the ''Orbital Solar Array Project ''and has began construction on new fusion power facilities across the country. Large expressways link the major cities of the country, the largest expressways date back from the Expansion Era, the National North-South (N-1) and the National West-East (N-2), although these roadways are fairly old they are still being used to a great extend as they have been extensively upgraded. The Imperial Sphere Union operates a large network of roadways. It's expected to expand as the amount of automobiles increase. In order to decrease the need for new roads the government has announced the expansion of the country's maglev train network. The country also operates an extensive network of maglev rail lines. The Ministry of Transportation's ''Transnet, ''operates a bulk of these rail lines. The maglev network links the major towns and cities of the Imperial Sphere Union. A new north-south maglev line is currently being constructed between Salemburg, Celestial City and Coral. Alternatives modes of transportation in the Imperial Sphere Union include orbital and intergalactic flights, the latter is used less often. Numerous spaceports across the country serve the needs of the population. The country's largest domestic spaceport is the Horizon Spaceport in Elizabeth District. _________ is the country's largest domestic transport company. From its main hub, Horizon Spaceport, it transports millions of passengers and tons of cargo across the country and the galaxy. Demographics The most recent government census has determined the total population of the Imperial Sphere Union to be around 22,000,000 (excluding offworld territories), a gradual increase from the previous nationwide census. A majority of the growth in the population comes from natural growth, and to a lesser extent, immigration from foreign countries. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Most of the population lives near the country's coastline, in the Western, Central and Eastern Provinces. A majority of the population also lives in the country's northern areas. The Eastern Province is the by far the country's most sparsely populated province (compared to the other provinces). The most populous city in the Imperial Sphere Union, is the city of Celestial City. Celestial City is followed closely behind by cities such as Machanto. The Imperial Sphere Unions official language is English. Most of the population speaks English, a majority also speaks Nipponese and _________. Families across the nation also teach their children a second language, most will teach them Nipponese or _________, which links back to their ancestral heritage. The official language remains English due to the government stance on language neutrality. Cities Downtown Celestial City.jpg|Celestial City Elizabeth, Imperial Sphere Union.png|Elizabeth Acasia, Imperial Sphere Union.jpg|Acasia Machanto, Imperial Sphere Union.jpg|Machanto News Bulletin Category:Countries